Waking Up in Vegas
by beaglelover719
Summary: The team is in for a surprise when JJ and Hotch show up late for a group outing. JJ/Hotch pairing. Pure fluff.


**Inspired by the Katy Perry title but has little resemblance to the song. It was more of a how would that happen idea and this is where my brain took it. Complete and total fluff.**

JJ woke up slowly and stretched. She grinned and hugged the arm that was snaked around her waist. She felt ridiculously, unbelievably happy. There was no way that she was going to be able to keep this a secret any longer. That knowledge in itself made her happy. She didn't _want_ to keep anything this wonderful a secret.

The arm that had been lax tightened and she was pulled close to a hard body. "You're thinking too loud. What are you fretting over now?"

JJ sighed as he began an assault of light kisses working from her shoulder to her neck. Feeling her own body's response she wiggled closer to feel his. A happy giggle escaped her lips. "I am just so happy. I feel amazing."

"Mmm. You really do." His mouth whispered hotly into her ear.

She rolled over and captured his mouth with hers. "God I love you."

"That's a good thing, all things considered." He grinned and joined their hands together, his thumb rubbing over her new jewelry.

"I think you might be forgetting something." JJ huffed. "When your wife tells you that she loves you it's customary to return the sentiment."

"I consider myself a man of action. Why don't I show you how much I love you?"

"Again?" JJ giggled as his hands began to roam. "I'm beginning to think you only married me for my body." She ended on a moan as he joined their bodies.

"I love you, JJ." She knew he loved her but the words still managed to thrill her every bit as much as they did the first time he uttered them.

~~~CM~~~

"Where could they be?" Penelope Lynch looked at the assembled group for answers. They were supposed to meet for breakfast and two of their members were conspicuously absent. Not only that, they also skipped out early on the evening festivities. "The whole idea behind a group outing is the group stays together! Seriously how often are we all in Vegas?"

"I haven't seen them since last night, baby girl." Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "It is kind of odd that they took off alone."

"You don't think," Rossi began only to quickly shake his head at the thought, "Nah."

But Garcia was too much of a romantic to let the implication slide. "Oh my gosh do you think they were swept away by the romance and magic of Vegas and they threw caution to the wind…"

Emily snorted. "Relax PG, if anything they were swept away by copious amount of alcohol and decided to scratch each other's itch."

Derek chuckled. "You're such a romantic, Prentiss."

"What? I'm just being honest. I mean seriously, this is Hotch and JJ we're talking about. I don't mean to be rude but neither of them have the best track record."

"Did you ever consider the reason their past relationships failed was because they were with the wrong partners?" Reid questioned. "Haley and Beth were both nice women, but neither understood Hotch or his drive and when they began to understand his level of commitment to work, they ended the relationship." He continued. "And as much as I personally like Will, he just wasn't a good match for JJ."

Morgan grimaced. "Still, you gotta feel for the guy. She finally marries him after four years then she pulls a Kardashian a month after the wedding."

"Do NOT let her hear you say that Derek Morgan!" Penelope hissed looking around the room to make sure JJ hadn't mysteriously appeared. "You know she never meant to hurt Will."

"I'm not sure that he was mortally wounded considering how quickly he packed up and lit out for New Orleans." Rossi added snidely as he looked at his phone again to make sure it wasn't on silent. It was odd that both JJ and Hotch were missing in action.

"Not to mention the fact that he's already engaged to marry his high school sweetheart." Emily added drolly. She held up her hand before Derek could argue further. "Look, I get it, she shouldn't have married him. We all got swept up in it."

"Really? You're going to lump our relationship in there?" Morgan growled at his girlfriend of almost one year.

"No," Emily's eyes widened, "well, kind of. What?" She argued when he pinned her with a sharp look. "It _was_ emotional. JJ was scared, then relieved and she just acted impulsively. I don't think they would have gotten married if everything hadn't been done for them." She leaned over and kissed Derek's cheek in silent apology. "I don't know that I would have been so bold and daring if I wouldn't have gotten swept up in the romance of it all."

"So it's my fault?" Rossi asked, worried that his young teammates heartache had been his mistake.

"No!" Emily cried, wishing she would have kept quiet. "What you did was sweet and wonderful and generous…"

"And it pushed JJ into a situation that she couldn't see a way out of." He acknowledged, feeling a bit guilty that his overture caused such distress when he only had the best of intentions.

"Kind of." Emily reached over and squeezed Rossi's forearm. "She got caught up, and then when it was too late, all the reasons that she kept saying no were suddenly so clear. But you, my friend, are a prince."

Penelope looked at her watch again. "Okay, all of this isn't helping NOW. Honestly where could the two of them be?"

~~~CM~~~

"Are you ready for this?" Hotch pulled JJ to a stop before they could enter the dining room. She had grown quiet as the approached the area where they were to meet up with the rest of the team. He rubbed his hands down her arms in an attempt to soothe her.

Big blue eyes looked up at him. "What do you think they are going to say?" She asked worriedly. "Do you think they'll be mad?" She bit her bottom lip. "Do you think they'll be happy for us?"

"I hope so." He responded, answering her last question. His hand framed her face and he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her welcoming mouth. "But you know what? I have two boys waiting for us at home that are completely ecstatic that we decided to take this step. That's all that matters to me." He grinned cheekily. "As long as I have you and the boys on my side I'm good." Some of the worry faded, to be replaced by a look of unfaltering love that never failed to make him a bit weak in the knees. "You worry too much." He kissed her again because he just couldn't help himself.

"You keep that up and we're going to have to go back upstairs." JJ laughed as she hugged him tightly. "Okay. I'm ready." She looked up at him from under her lashes. "Thank you."

The team was obviously hotly debating something as they made their way over to the table.

"Hang on let me activate the GPS on their phones." Garcia had her smart phone out in a flash.

"Um Pen, sweetness, that's not necessary." Her husband of less than a year spotted the pair as they made their way over to the table.

"Kev, I don't know where they are, it obviously _is_ necessary." Garcia argued.

"Dumpling," Kevin laid a hand over the device she was furiously operating, "JJ and Hotch are right behind you."

The team, completely absorbed in the discussion of what could possibly have happened to the two of them, turned to watch their approach.

Emily looked pointedly at their joined hands. "Well, would you look at what the cat dragged in? And just what have you two kids been up to?" She laughed as JJ blushed then turned to the group. "Told you."

"Did you two hook up?" Penelope stared intently at JJ; her glow was hard to miss. "Oh my goodness, you did, you totally did!"

Morgan took his time studying them, noticing that his boss looked both younger and happier than he had in a long time. "You do both look incredibly relaxed."

"Aaron looks a little cocky." Rossi commented. "A little cat ate the canary smug."

"They were concerned for your wellbeing. You are almost twenty minutes late." Spence stood and moved closer to Rossi allowing for JJ and Hotch to sit together. "We may have begun to theorize why you were late."

Hotch sat down with JJ to his right. His right arm rested on the back of her chair and his left hand continued to hold both of JJ's. "I thought we had an understanding that there was no profiling on the team?"

"Did you come to any interesting conclusions?" JJ asked before anyone could respond to Hotch's comment.

Garcia's eyes narrowed at the continued close contact. "Seriously, you two look remarkably cozy."

"I was thinking the same thing myself, Penny. I'm not entirely sure this is a new development." Rossi raised a brow towards Hotch. "What exactly are your intentions towards our fair JJ?"

Hotch rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure that is any of _your_ business. I've already discussed my intentions with the man in JJ's life."

Rossi snorted. "Henry can be bought with a bag of M&M's."

"Hey, I'll have you know my boy is a much harder negotiator than that." Hotch scoffed. No one missed the reference to Henry as his boy.

JJ smirked. "No he's not you're just a big pushover. Henry has you eating out of his hands. It's shameful really."

They were too busy grinning at one another to realize that the table had gone quiet and everyone was focused on them. Wondering how in a room full of individuals that profiled people for a living they had managed to miss this development completely.

"Okay, when did this" Pen wagged her finger at the two of them, "happen?"

Morgan studied their faces in stunned surprise. Everyone had been aware that the two single parents had grown closer but no one detected exactly how close. "This isn't just an office romance. You two are in love. Like for real." His voice reflected his amazement at the circumstance.

"Maybe you two would like to share with your work family what exactly is going on here." Rossi entreated, watching as Hotch winked at JJ who nodded imperceptibly giving approval to his unvoiced question.

"JJ and I were married last night." He lifted their joined hands and softly kissed his wife's.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rossi thought he must have heard something wrong. "Holy cow." Emily looked at Hotch, then JJ, then back to Morgan. "Yeah, I did not see that coming." Penelope jumped from her seat raced around the table and enclosed the both of them in a hug, spurring the rest of the group to follow.

Once the congratulations were over and they sat back down Garcia looked over at the pair. "Okay, now spill, when did this happen?"

JJ looked at Hotch and smiled. "About a week after my divorce was final we were in the elevator and Steve, you know the guy from Homeland Security, got on." She glared at Morgan. "Apparently someone told him I was single and he asked me out."

Morgan frowned, not so fondly remembering the ass chewing he had gotten from the irate blonde when it had initially happened. "I already apologized for that." At her continued glare he added, "I'm sorry, JJ it was wrong of me to share that information with someone outside our team. Please continue."

JJ smirked, the second apology was a tad insincere but at least her point had been received. "Anyway, after we got out of the elevator Hotch pulled me into an empty office and told me that he knew I wasn't ready for anything yet but when I was _he_ wanted to take me out."

Emily looked at the man in surprise, never imagining that he would be capable of putting himself out like that. Apparently when it came to JJ he was. "Wow."

JJ's smile lit up her face. "I know, right!" The memory was still just as exhilarating as when it actually happened.

"What did you do?" Penelope asked, more than a little surprised that they had managed to keep such a huge secret.

JJ sighed and her hand tightened on Hotch's. "Well, after my heart started to beat again, I arranged a sleepover for Henry." She winked at Penelope. "Then I drove over to Aaron's house." Fate had been on their side once more as Jack had opted to spend the night with his Aunt Jess.

"Did you go out?" Reid asked, naively.

"Ha! Are you kidding, we barely got the door closed!"

"That is way more than I wanted to know." Morgan laughed, shaking his head when Penelope squealed, while clapping. "Oh, you can fill me and Emily in on all the good details later."

Rossi smiled at their techs enthusiasm. "Have you thought about what you're going to do regarding your jobs? There is a pesky fraternization rule."

"We've got a couple of ideas." Hotch smiled at JJ but didn't elaborate.

Penelope's smile faded a bit as she stared at the two of them, knowing that the answer could very well be one or both of them leaving the BAU. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

JJ had already considered the same possibility but had made peace with it. "Pen, even if it means we won't be working together daily we'll still be part of each other's lives." Then in an attempt to lighten the mood she turned to Hotch. "Okay, so what did exactly did you promise my son?"

"I may have agreed to discuss the _idea_ of getting a family dog." He held up his hand in surrender when her eyes grew wide. "I didn't actually commit to anything."

Rossi chuckled. "You told a four year old you'd think about it, that's the same thing as a yes."

"You know I don't like dogs." JJ shivered for effect.

The arm that was still positioned loosely around her shoulders tightened. "It'll be a puppy, honey. The boys and I will be completely responsible for it. You won't have to do a thing." Hotch dropped a kiss on her temple.

"Oh I think it's kind of obvious who wants a dog." Emily quipped.

"Well I guess that's fine," JJ conceded easily, the desire to please her family outweighing her fears. "Besides, I imagine I'll be busy fulfilling the request Jack made of me."

Happy that JJ yielded so quickly, he smiled and asked his wife, "oh yeah, what does Jack want?"

JJ leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Hotch's lips. "He'd like a baby sister." She chuckled when his jaw dropped. "I _am_ going to need some help to make that happen."

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
